Love of the Summer Rain
by Charcoaleyes
Summary: She had watched him leave. She had stood by as he disappeared from her life, and now he reappears and she is supposed to act like everything was all better? CAUTION: Sausaku!
1. A Cold Reunion

_She stood in the rain, clothes clinging to her body, and her hair draping over her face as she stared absent-mindedly at the stream below her. Her eyes closed, feeling every drop of water as it gently rolled down her face and arms._

_She had watched him leave. She had stood by as he disappeared from her life, and now he reappears and she is supposed to be okay with that? _

_Of course, Naruto had tried to make it the way it was five years ago, but Sakura knew better than that. Things would never be the same. Sasuke had changed and Sakura wasn't sure if it was for the better._

------------------------------------------------

"Today is the day," Sakura told herself quietly as she stared in her bedroom mirror. Today was in fact the day. It was the first day that Team 7 was being officially reunited after five long years of separation.

_How weird could it be? It's probably going to be just like it always has been. _Sakura tried to persuade herself. She hadn't seen Sasuke since they had dragged him back from Orochimaru's cold, manipulative grip. _How much has he changed?_

Sakura pulled on her gloves, tied on her forehead protector, and headed downstairs. So deep in her thoughts, Sakura only followed her feet along the dreadfully familiar path to the Team 7 meeting spot.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura looked up to a smiling face that she was almost glad to see. Naruto stood waving, nearly jumping up and down with enthusiasm.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." Sakura smiled half-heartedly at the goofy boy who still acted five. He did not seem worried at all.

"What's wrong, Sakura? Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm just… worried. You know what I mean?" Sakura didn't think he would, but at least she could try to explain her feelings to him.

"Yeah. I do," Naruto said to Sakura's surprise. "But don't be upset, Sakura. I'm sure everything is going to be fine." Sakura was not so sure, but she appreciated Naruto's optimism. It gave her the light of hope.

"I sure hope so, Naruto. It's just… been so long."

------------------------------------------------

Sasuke followed slowly behind Kakashi as the headed down the familiar path. His head was hung low as people passing by in the streets stared and whispered. He even received a few dirty looks. He had assumed he would be getting this treatment after betraying them all, but he still felt uncomfortable in their unforgiving gaze.

"Just ignore them." Kakashi seemed to be sympathetic, a trait that he rarely let show. Sasuke felt some comfort in his words, but still could not lift his chin.

Sasuke feared that his friends would act the same cold, unforgiving way. He could not even forgive himself, especially for trying to hurt them. They had come to help him, to save him, and he repaid them by attempting to take their lives? He saw the pain in their eyes that day, especially Sakura's.

She had seen the monster he had become; power hungry enough to kill his best friends. He regretted that most of all.

Soon the bridge was in view and Sasuke could make out the figures of Naruto and Sakura leaning over the railing, talking to each other. At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to turn around and lock himself in his room, but his feet carried him forward. Deep inside, he wanted to be with them, like it always had been. He missed them, whether he chose to show it or not.

As soon as his friends had noticed him approaching, Sasuke hid behind Kakashi, afraid of their response, his head still hanging low. He had lost his proud and arrogant stance. Kakashi stopped moving as they stood in front of the rest of his team.

"Sasuke-teme!" Sasuke looked up just in time to see a blur of orange speeding in his direction. He was quickly pulled into a bear hug, his ribs getting crushed under the pressure.

"Get off me, you dobe!"

"You're back!" Naruto exclaimed as he slowly released his grip. "You're finally back!" As much as Sasuke tried to act unfazed by Naruto's act of affection, he was rejoicing inside knowing that he still had his best friend by his side. _Now for the hardest part._

Sasuke looked past his beaming friend to look into waiting emerald eyes. _What if she hasn't forgiven me?_ Sasuke tried hard to not to think of the possibility.

"Sakura…"

"Sasuke." The tone of her voice was not angry, but to Sasuke it felt accusing and cold. He looked down. _Has she not forgiven me? Is she that upset? _

Sakura had been thinking of what she would say to him. She still loved him deep down in her heart, but she had been suppressing her emotions for him for so long that it was hard to relive them. Had it been five years ago, she would be all over him. Sakura was no longer a swooning fan girl. Sasuke was not the only one who had changed.

Although Sasuke had just responded normally to Naruto, now he looked timid and upset, like a child being scolded. Sakura couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She took a few steps forward, put her arms around Sasuke's shoulders and pulled him into a friendly, sympathetic hug.

Sasuke was confused. _Is she mad at me or not? _But soon forgot his worries and returned her hug. Oddly enough, Sakura was not surprised. He had changed, maybe for the better, but she still couldn't have feelings for him. Not after having moved on so long ago…

"So what now, do we have a mission, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto seemed to act like nothing happened.

"No, Naruto. The rest of the day is yours to get reacquainted with each other. Have fun." Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving his team alone. Sasuke looked back at Sakura, still wondering what was going in her head.

Sakura walked past Sasuke over to Naruto. "Want to go get some food?" She seemed to be talking to only Naruto. Sasuke observed this painfully.

"Would I ever! C'mon, let's go!" Naruto sped off and Sakura slowly followed. Sasuke stood still, head hung, feeling rejected and alone. He did not want to return to this.

"Hey, teme! Are you coming?" Sasuke looked up to see Naruto waiting for him. Sasuke must have looked puzzled, because Naruto continued, "Come on, slow poke! I'm hungry!" Sasuke took that as his invitation, though he wanted it to come from someone else.

"Don't let your head explode, you dobe. I'm coming." He pretended not to notice the blank stare on Sakura's face as he caught up with his team.

------------------------------------------------


	2. Reawakening

Sakura laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She still couldn't stop thinking of him even though she felt no emotions towards him. That was what scared her the most.

She knew that she had moved on, but then why was she still thinking about him? _Maybe I'm still trying to find out how I feel about him being back. _Sakura shook her head. _That can't be it. _She saw him only as a friend.

------------------------------------------------

Sasuke walked through the deep forests. He wandered the natural paths with the dark mossy trees towering over him in every direction. This was his only place to be alone, the only place he could really think. He couldn't stand being in the village anymore. He couldn't stand the pointed fingers and whispers behind his back. _Will it stay this way forever?_

Heading back to his house, Sasuke saw dark clouds rolling menacingly overhead. _Great. The perfect end to a perfect day._ He quicken his steps, so he would not get caught in the summer storm. Sasuke hated the rain, it always put him in a bad mood, a mood he was more than tired of being in.

The rain had come as quickly as the clouds, and in seconds, rain soaked through his clothes and ran through his hair. He cursed and began to run.

"Sasuke?" He turned around to see Sakura standing on a bridge to his right. Her strawberry blonde hair was draping over her face, hiding her beautiful emerald eyes and her clothes clinging to her newly-developed curves.

"Sakura… what are you doing out here?" Sasuke wondered who would stand out in this terrible weather. He took a few steps towards her, not knowing why. He didn't want to be out in the rain.

"I could ask you the same question. I thought you hated the rain."

"I do! I was trying to get home. Why are you here, alone, in the pouring rain?"

"I love the rain, always have."

"You're insane." Her shielded his eyes as the raindrops rolled into his eyes.

"Maybe." She looked down at the rippling water beneath her as Sasuke stood next to her and leaned on the railing. "It relaxing, to me anyway." Her eyes closed as she once again became one with the rain, feeling it, hearing it.

Sasuke could not understand how she could love something so dark and depressing. He stared at her in disbelief. She open her eyes and saw his expression.

"Try it, maybe you'll understand. Close your eyes." Sasuke reluctantly obeyed. "Now listen. Listen to every drop hit the ground. Feel it hit your body and try to relax." He again did as he was told and listened. He opened up all his senses to the rain, and relaxed. And then, he felt it; a feeling so amazing, like being one with the world. He could sense every raindrop, he heard each one as it splashed on the ground. He turned his head to the sky and felt the rain fall upon his face and rolled down his cheeks.

Sakura looked up at him. He was smiling, something she had only seen him do a few rare times in her life. He most definitely had changed. He gave in to his emotions, instead of being consumed by only one.

"Sakura-chan, this is amazing." Sakura looked surprised at his use of the suffix. He had never called her that before. He opened his eyes and glanced at her, seeing her expression.

He smiled. "Thank you."

Sakura then felt a terribly familiar feeling of butterflies in her stomach. Instinctively, she quickly pushed them away.

"Sasuke. I'm sorry, I have to go." Sakura turned and ran off the bridge, leaving Sasuke standing wet, alone, and in shock.

------------------------------------------------

Sasuke didn't know how long he had stood where she left him. Even after the rain had past, he was still staring at the rippling water. Not thinking, just staring. Just looking at the water as it rushed below him and to the other side of the bridge.

He remembered that moment perfectly. He remembered exactly what happened, exactly what he was feeling. She had helped him experience something wonderful. If only Sasuke was talking about the rain.

------------------------------------------------

Naruto smiled. He had just eaten enough ramen to be equivalent to an entire cow. Iruka-sensei hadn't treated him for dinner in a long time.

Now, with a full belly, Naruto walked down the streets towards his apartment. He had a long day, one he was glad to be asleep after. A block away from the complex, Naruto spotting Sasuke standing over the river. His hair was a mess. Once soaking wet, it was now hanging strangely down the sides of his face. _Man, that kid is weird. _

"Teme! You look like shit! What are you doing?" Naruto ran to where his friend was leaning against the railing.

Sasuke did not return is gaze. His eyes kept straight ahead.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Naruto waved a hand in front of Sasuke's face, concerned.

"Go away, dobe. You're annoying."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Now leave me alone." Naruto stared at Sasuke. _Either he is mentally challenged or he's having an emotional breakdown. Either way, it doesn't look good._

"Come on, man. It's getting really late. We should head home."

"No thanks."

"Don't make me drag you."

"Alright! I'm coming." The only reason Sasuke wanted to go was so that Sakura wouldn't see him standing there long after she had left. How pathetic would that look? He didn't her to pity him. He slowly followed Naruto as he talked non-stop about his night. Sasuke wasn't listening, he stared at his feet dragging along the road.

------------------------------------------------

Sakura did not want to go through this again, not after all that has happened to her since he had left. Her life had fallen apart, maybe that is why she was so sympathetic to Sasuke. She knew what he was going through; the pain of having everything ripped away from under your feet. Starting a new life.

After the tragedy, Sakura had lost her preppy, optimistic outlook on life. She seemed to have lost most of her emotions, too, but now she understood why Sasuke had ignored her love for him so long ago. Now she was like him, and he was acting more like her. She could feel her old self deep within her heart, along with her love for the dark-haired boy she once admired.

And with that thought, Sakura allowed herself to cry, something she hadn't done since three long years ago.

------------------------------------------------


End file.
